peelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Peel Tapes Vol.18
Tape ; Name *The Peel Tapes Volume 18 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1992 *A cassette compilation from the collection of Peel Group member mr_maudlin, recorded from the BBC Radio 1 John Peel show but with no DJ links. Sigh. *The show was recorded on Hi-Fi VHS then edited to cassette from a good FM signal. The inlay card has the edit dates as: track 1-3 15Apr92; 4-7 24Apr92; 8-9 29Apr92; 10 10May92; 11-13 '''5Jun92; '''14-15 '''7Jun92; '''16 8Jun92; 17 24Jun92; 18-19 8Jul92; 20-22 18Jul92; 23-28 2Aug92. The edits were usually done within a couple of weeks of broadcast. *Favourite tracks: Kill Laura, Unrest, Love Child and the Drop Nineteens. I didn't really have any memories of making this tape and had thought it didn't look a terribly exciting listen (only the Winona and Church Of Satan tracks rang a bell) but after a couple of plays it is definitely a grower. Though I still wish I hadn't kept separate tapes for indie, reggae and electronica - a bit of variety would have been good. I do remember the Finnish band Roovel Oobik and the way Peel pronounced their name. In a notebook I used when making these tapes I had noted down the address for Stupido Twins Records; PO Box 301, 00121, Helsinki, Finland. Peel must have been keen for us to write to them, but I don't think I ever did. *TDK AR-X90 Tracklisting *Suncharms: Sparkle (v/a album - I Might Walk Home Alone) Wilde Club Wilde 10 CD 11 April 1992 *Verve: All In The Mind (12") Hut HUTT 12 11 April 1992 *Wwax: Pumpkin (7" ) Meat FLESH76 11 April 1992 *Kill Laura: Joni (12" - Gall And Worwood EP) Klee KLEE 01 17 April 1992 *Glow: What Is Really You? (7") Susstones IMS 572 17 April 1992 *Potting Sheds: Matches (12" - Goldfish Memory EP) Mad Cat BSE 005 17 April 1992 *Bivouac: Fishes (12" - Abc) Elemental ELM 2 T 17 April 1992 *Kill Laura: Never Finer (12" - Gall And Worwood EP) Klee KLEE 01 18 April 1992 *Hoovers: Jealous (12") Produce HERB 102 T 18 April 1992 *Tsunami: Answerman (7" - Geniuses Of Crack) Homestead HMS179-7 24 April 1992 *Seam: New Year's (album - Headsparks) City Slang SLANG 016 08 May 1992 *Bark Psychosis: Bloodrush (EP - Manman) 3d Stone STONE 004 CD 08 May 1992 *Grenadine: Fillings (7" - Triology) Simple Machines SMR•008 09 May 1992 *Werefrogs: Don't Slip Away (7") Ultimate TOPP008 09 May 1992 *Unrest: I Do Believe You Are Blushing (album - Imperial F.F.F.R.) No. 6 / Teenbeat / Ajax 15 May 1992 *Chumbawamba: Behave! (album - Shhh) Agit Prop PROP 11 05 June 1992 *Crayon: Stay By Me (12" - Moominland E.P.) Harriet HARRIET 012 12 June 1992 *Confetti: Whatever Became Of Alice & Jane (7" - Sea Anemon EP) Sunday SUNDAY 012 19 June 1992 *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Misogomy & The Object (album -Dim The Lights, Chill The Ham) Cargo CARCD 14 03 July 1992 *Love Child: Church Of Satan (album - Okay?) Homestead HMS153-2 10 July 1992 *His Royal Fume: Cut To Heal (7”) Boom! BOOM! 54 10 July 1992 *Belly: Slow Dog (12" EP - Slow Dust) 4AD BAD 2009 10 July 1992 *Songs: Us The Only Ones (7" - The Songs) Breakfast Club 001BC 17 July 1992 *Teenage Fanclub: Free Again (7") K IPU 26 18 July 1992 ** *Vagabonds: Laugh Or Cry (7") Animal Five A5-CCC-002 18 July 1992 ** *Polvo: Channel Changer (album - Cor-Crane Secret) Touch And Go TG101 24 July 1992 *Drop Nineteens: Winona (album - Delaware) Hut Recordings HUT LP4 24 July 1992 *Röövel Ööbik: Equalized Evil Envious Eyes (album -(Popsubterranea) Stupido TWINCD 10 24 July 1992 ** a notebook I used at the time suggests these were broadcast 18th July File ;Name *C182 The Peel Tapes Vol.18.mp3 ;Length *1:35:03 ;Other * Many thanks to Mr Maudlin ;Available * Mooo Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:1992 Category:Mr Maudlin Category:Peel shows